leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beatnik Doctor/I have a few gripes with League of Legends.
>taking my blogs seriously I seriously hope you don't do this. Blogs with this box at the top are jokes. Don't take offense, okay? Beatnik Doctor 05:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) As the title says, there are certain aspects of League of Legends I find unsavoury. For instance, I decided to try out Anivia some time ago. I went mid against Brand, and he was quite a good Brand, I’ll say that. I had a quick look at her stat screen, and, well, I was less than pleased. Range: 600 Range, six hundred? 50 more than Brand? 90 more than Twisted Fate? 100 more than Twitch? In that case, why does Riot give us AP items in her Recommended Items list? See, here’s why I think Anivia is a good mid-game AD carry: *Massive base magic damage, to bring her through mid-game. No need for AP. *Her attack range is higher than other AD carries. *Three of her spells have CC (wall counts as CC because it obstructs movement). *Her slow attack animation and projectile speed made for decent harassing. *She doesn’t need to build any defense, because she’ll just turn into an egg! Go initiate! If AD Anivia isn’t viable, then why is Corki a good AD carry? He has plenty of magic damage! And don’t even get me started on why Anivia doesn’t deal 500% additional damage towards Brand. For god’s sake, he’s made of fire! I also have another gripe, but with Orianna. Some time ago, I asked on her LoLWiki page if stacking Phantom Dancers would turn her into a viable hybrid. Apparently she doesn’t need crit, and apparently I should be buying “hybrid” items. Why should I? *Her passive makes her deal magic damage per attack. *Phantom Dancers provide her with three useful stats. *Critical strike chance to increase her physical damage component. *Attack Speed to increase her DPS and passive proc. *Movement speed to become a jet-plane choo-choo train. I decided to try her out in a PvP game. Upon entering and buying a Dagger, I was immediately flamed. I wanted to take mid, but a Tristana wanted mid, so I just hung around and took her last hits, because stacking Phantom Dancers costs me a lot of gold. I took Berserker’s Greaves to increase my attack speed further. I also made sure to take Golem and Lizard buff often, to the jest of my teammates. We ended up losing, I don’t know why. I ended up with a score of 0/33/7. My assists happened because Tristana would killsteal me (that bitch), and my deaths were from me initiating on the entire enemy team and Teemo not following through with it. I was reported in both games. I’m starting to hate the community there. I'll give you guys a good Anivia build if you want, but just in case I don't feel like it, go with the usual Golden Trio (Berserker's Greaves, Infinity Edge, Phantom Dancer). Category:Blog posts